Coincidence Cafe
by Winduko
Summary: Timu laments over her new team's recent loss while thinking about the man she loves, Tandrak Shaye. However, when she eats at the same restaurant as him, she finds something out about him that he never knew before. Tandrak x Timu


Timu sighed while sitting in the middle of Altador. The Pink Lupe didn't really want to be on Shenkuu, but the rest of her teammates, or at least Mirsha, Antola, and Xana, welcomed her with open arms. She liked her teammates, except Larcy, who blamed her for their near-last place finish. The last time he did so in Mirsha's vicinity, however, she began to yell at him for being the real reason.

She has often thought about how much she missed Altador. She always thought that if she couldn't be on Altador, she'd want to be on Darigan Citadel, but there was one problem.

She was Pink.

As much as she didn't want it to be a problem, it was. Besides, the reason why she wanted to be on Darigan Citadel might as well be trivial. It was only due to one reason. One reason was the reason why she wanted to be with the Darigans.

She liked Tandrak Shaye.

As in, she loved him. However, Xana had told her once that, as much as she liked Timu, she thinks that the only reason why Timu was on Shenkuu was because Mirsha liked her in the same way the same way she liked Tandrak. When Timu thought about it, she noticed how flirty Mirsha was. Xana then told her that Mirsha acted the same way until she told Mirsha that she doesn't like women in that way. Antola, until he told (and convinced) Mirsha that he was not female, but male, had Mirsha act the same way towards him.

Timu sighed again. If she could be on Shenkuu because their team captain and most popular player supposedly was in love with her, then why can't she be on Darigan Citadel if she feels the same way about their most popular player?

Oh yeah, Tandrak wasn't the team captain. Even if he was, why would he let a Pink fangirl on his team?

Timu frowned. She couldn't help but think that Larcy was right. Shenkuu wasn't the powerhouse it once was before she joined, but it certainly wasn't a sixteenth place team before then! It didn't help that people predicted them to be in seventeenth, like Altador was for the past three years.

Then again, there was this new structure. Xana was surprised how little Mirsha and Derlyn talked this year, and it was probably due to the structure. Apparently the two are close friends or something. Timu didn't know. Xana has told her a few things that she has thought about Derlyn. She thinks that she's either Mirsha's or Foltaggio's lover. If it was the latter, then maybe it wasn't the structure after all. Timu didn't know anything, though.

The Pink Lupe just shook her head. She got up and went into the nearest restaurant, Exquisite Ambrosia. She noticed that Tandrak was there. She didn't continue looking at him as she was placed at a table near Tandrak's.

Tandrak grinned at Timu. "Well, well. If it isn't the prettiest woman on Shenkuu."

Timu blushed. Did he just call her pretty? Timu looked over at Tandrak. "Oh… um… hi Tandrak."

Tandrak kept grinning. "If you want, you can sit here."

Timu blushed again. "…are you sure?"

The Darigan Gelert nodded. "Of course. I haven't ordered yet. It'll work out if you sit here."

Timu got up from her seat and sat with Tandrak. "Thank you, Tandrak."

"It's no problem," he said, grinning at the Pink Lupe across from him.

When the waiter got there, he sighed. "Mr. Shaye? I thought you were by yourself."

"I was, but then I noticed the prettiest woman in all of Shenkuu walk in. I had to offer her a seat. I wanted to do this pretty lady a favour. After all, pretty ladies like her deserve them. Especially if they have a reputation for kindness."

Timu blushed.

The waiter sighed. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll take both of your orders. What do you want to drink?"

Tandrak smiled. "I want a Mountain Mist."

"I'll have the Elderberry Achyfi," Timu stated.

The waiter nodded. "Okay then." He left.

"Tandrak… what you said about me…" began Timu. "Do you think it's all true?"

"…Tandrak Shaye is not a liar. Of course you're the prettiest woman on your team! And the only one I can get, too, on top of it. I personally think that Xana and Antola are in a relationship, and Mirsha doesn't seem interested in men."

Timu grinned. "Xana told me all about the latter," she admitted.

Tandrak snickered. "Yeah… Mirsha's always struck me as someone who'd like their own gender."

"Yeah, Xana says that she's flirted with her before," Timu admitted. "And I think Mirsha has done the same with me."

"Well, maybe I can take that little problem off your hands," Tandrak stated, grinning. "Timu, you are one of the prettiest women I've ever seen. I can't blame Mirsha for wanting to flirt with you. Now… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Timu smiled. "Yes!" she cheered.

Tandrak seemed surprised. "I didn't think that would work," he admitted.

"Tandrak… I've had a little crush on you for years," Timu admitted. "I didn't think I was your kind of lady. I always thought you'd be with Mirsha, Derlyn, or Jair. Females much more popular than I will ever be."

"Well, as I said, I doubt Mirsha would be interested, Derlyn, once you meet her, actually appears more scary than beautiful with her lazy right eye, and Jair, she's Maraquan. I don't think I can work with that."

Timu nodded at Tandrak.

"Well, anyways, you are the prettiest woman in the Cup. That, I cannot deny."

"Thank you."

The waiter returned and gave the duo their drinks. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Hero Gyro, please!" Tandrak requested.

"I'll have some Three Layer Humus," Timu said. "I'm not in the mood for much tonight."

The waiter nodded. He left again.

"Tandrak?"

"Yes, Timu?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here tonight." Timu smiled at Tandrak.

"It's no problem." The Darigan Gelert leaned in to kiss the Pink Lupe. Normally, she'd get scared, even if it was the guy she loved. However, she found herself kissing back.

It went on until the waiter returned. "…you're in a public place."

Tandrak grinned as he backed off. "Sorry about that."

Timu just grinned sheepishly.

"Well, here's your food," he stated. "Enjoy." He left once again.

It was silent for about fifteen minutes as the couple ate. Then Tandrak finally broke the silence.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Tandrak wondered.

"Very much so," answered Timu. "Especially because… it's you."

"Timu, I love you."

"I love you too, Tandrak."

They then went their separate ways, hoping that during the next Cup, the other would remember their relationship.


End file.
